Gumball 336 Spongebob 909 misbehaves at Pizza Hut/Taken away by the Maple Town kids
Summary Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909 wants Roobear Koala to take him to Pizza Hut. When they get there. When Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909 ordered 50 Large Pepperoni Cheese Pizzas, 40 Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers, and 20 Pepsis. Roobeat Koala told him that the food he ordered costs too much money and he would gain a lot of weight. Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909 denied the Veggie Lovers Pizza, 5 Breadsticks, Diet Pepsi, and a Hershey's cookie. So, Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909 kills the Pizza Hut clerk with a rifle gun and goes on a 9/11 sized rampage all over GoAnimate City, killing 999 quadrillion people and nearly destroys the entire city. The Governor of GoAnimate City bans Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909 from Ni Hao, Kai-lan ever again and slams him with a $900 quadrillion fine. Roobear Koala got so really mad at him on the way home on the car. When they got home, Roobear Koala Transcript *(June 28, 2018) *Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909: Hey Roobear Koala, guess what? School's out for summer vacation. * Roobear Koala: That's right, Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909. * Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909: I heard that Pizza Hut is doing great with selling pizza to their customers. Can we please go there today? * Roobear Koala: Sure. Let's go. * (At Pizza Hut) * Pizza Hut Clerk: Welcome to Pizza Hut. How can we help you? * Roobear Koala: This is just for my friend here. Luna, can you tell the clerk what you want? *Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909: I would like fifty large pepperoni pizzas, forty Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers, and twenty large Pepsis. * Roobear Koala: Um, Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909, that costs a lot of money, and I only have $20. Is there anything that I can afford for only twenty dollars? * Pizza Hut Clerk: Well, for twenty bucks, you can get a Veggie Lover's Pizza, five breadsticks, a Diet Pepsi, and a Hershey's cookie. * Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909: Why? * Roobear Koala: Because, Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909, I can't afford all of that food you ordered, and besides, you might get sick if you eat that much food. How about you accept the clerk's offer and try some of the things he offered you? * Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909: No! I want what I want, so give me what I want when I want it! * Pizza Hut Clerk: Uh-oh... * Roobear Koala: Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have whatever was suggested, or we'll go home and you'll have nothing at all. Hey, where are you going? * Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909: You over there! Give me that gun! * (Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909 steals a gun from the customer) * Customer: Hey, kid! That gun is mine, so give it back to me right now! * Roobear Koala: Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909, you'd better not shoot anyone with that gun, or else we'll be in really big trouble. * Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909: Well, too bad. I'm gonna kill the clerk, because he won't give me what I want! *Luna: (in Kidaroo's voice) SHUT UP! I'LL KILL THAT PIZZA HUT CLERK! *(The scene is censored because of domestic and terroristic violence, everyone was screaming at Pizza Hut and running away from Pizza Hut) *dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF Boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Luna Minami unleashes over 900,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoAnimate City and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 800 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage. Centillions of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Luna Minami opened fire on them with her high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing quadrillions of more civilians and destroying 80,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on hundreds of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt as she repeatedly shouted "ALLAH AKBAR!!!!!". *(The Police officers, the FBI, the CIA, Judy Hopps, the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force, the South Korean Army and the U.S. National Guard bring Roobear Koala and Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909 to the Governor's office) *The Governor (Shouty Guy's voice): OH (X40)!!! LUNA MINAMI, HOW DARE YOU ASSASSINATE A PIZZA HUT CLERK AND CAUSE A 9/11 SIZED RAMPAGE ALL OVER GOANIMATE CITY, KILLING 999 QUADRILLION PEOPLE AND NEARLY DESTROY THE ENTIRE CITY?!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD END UP IN PRISON FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT BECAUSE IT'S AN ACT OF MASS TERRORISM!!! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE BANNED FROM ALL PIZZA HUT LOCATIONS WORLDWIDE AND I WILL SLAM YOU WITH A $900 QUADRILLION FINE! NOW GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!! *Manic: Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909, let's go home right now and you're not getting anything and I've so totally had it with your behavior. * (In the car) * Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! * Manic: Stop crying, Luna. I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't get anything. * Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909: But Manic, they didn't give me what I wanted. * Manic: Be quiet, Luna. I shouldn't have taken you to Pizza Hut if it weren't for you acting like a horrible monster. * Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909: But I'm sorry, Manic. * Manic: Your apologies will not work, Luna. Nobody is forgiving you for your actions. You're grounded until September. * (At home) * Laura Koala: Hey, Roobear, what happened? Why is Luna crying? * Roobear Koala: Well, sis, you won't believe what happened. Gumball 336 SpongeBob 909 killed the clerk at Pizza Hut with a gun and then caused a 9/11 sized rampage because she couldn't get what she wanted. Now we're banned from going to Pizza Hut until further notice. * Sonic: Luna, how dare you use a firearm at a clerk in a fast food restaurant? You know that doing stuff like that is illegal Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1